


【灿俊灿】mon amour

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 双性转 黄仁筠x李东淑搜美左右无差 但可能偏筠淑一点带微量没有情感含量的马东
Kudos: 11





	【灿俊灿】mon amour

李东淑身上有一个小小的纹身，连她交往了四年的男朋友都不知道。

但是黄仁筠知道，因为她身上也有一个一模一样的。

这是李东淑和黄仁筠之间的一个秘密。

在她们的左边胸脯下方，有一串小小的手写体纹身，mon amour。

我的爱。

黄仁筠对李东淑的初印象不甚美好，但却是一见钟情。

黄仁筠因为搬家而转到李东淑就读的高中，她对接着的高二新生活抱着美好的期待踏进崭新的校园，没想到一找到自己班别的教室时，就看到李东淑在里面手撕婊子的一幕。

一头深红色到胸下位置的长发并没有被绑起，上身偏紧身的制服衬衫被解开最顶上的三颗钮扣，本应紧紧挂在颈上的深蓝色领带被对面的女生扯在手里。

“你凭什么给李敏亨送便当？你不知道他是我男朋友？”她画着啡色上扬眼线的双眸瞪着对面的女生，微微昂着脸，眼珠下面过多的眼白让她看起来更霸气。

“那又怎样？就不让我接近他？还是你怕我会把他抢走啊。”女生用力地握紧了手上的领带，她比穿着小高跟皮鞋的李东淑还高一些，理应比她的力气更大一些。

可是下一秒李东淑就把自己的领带从她手中抽回来，然后再从自己颈上扯下来甩到地上，她的冷笑声与手掌打到对方脸上的声响重叠在一起。

“你不会抢得走的，丑女人。”李东淑说罢就越过她走到教室出口，还不忘撞了一下她的肩，只见那个女生瞬间跌坐在地上。

李东淑听到了女生装模作样的哭泣声，转头说了句，“你装够白莲了吧？要不要我把昨天拍到你被人抱着进了酒店的照片公诸于众？看你还拿什么面子追我家学生会会长。”

一头长发甩到站在门外看戏的黄仁筠的脸上，她第一感觉李东淑的头发有点香，第二感觉自己的脸有点痛。李东淑再回头就见到一张近在咫尺的漂亮脸蛋，亮晶晶的大眼睛正直勾勾的看着自己。

“你就是新来的转学生？现在警告你，别看上我男朋友。”李东淑对着她挑一挑眉，一边嘴角勾起并不友善的笑容， 但是黄仁筠眼里只看到她漂亮的脸蛋。

以前在学校也算是个大姐头的黄仁筠此刻却没有回驳她，她冲李东淑微微点头，轻声说了句好我知道了。

然后李东淑头也不回的就走了，她的男朋友在外面走廊等她，两个人走在一起的背影靠得很近。黄仁筠心里有点羡慕，学生会会长有个这么爱他的漂亮女朋友啊。

接下来的一段日子里黄仁筠都没有再跟李东淑接触过，也可以说是黄仁筠根本没有再跟任何女性同学说过话，被动的。原因只是级里一位长得比较帅气的男同学公开追求黄仁筠，而她又没答应，别的女生眼红她就开始联合孤立她。

起初只是集体当黄仁筠不存在，但后来她们越来越过份，看不得黄仁筠成绩好又受男同学爱戴，开始对她语言暴力。黄仁筠对这些都闭上眼睛握紧拳头忍了，毕竟到时候打起来她一对多群架可没有优势。

隔壁班的李东淑也不可能不知道这件事，但她从来不会多管闲事，更何况她跟黄仁筠并无交情，没有要帮忙的理由。

高二的体育必修部份是游泳，李东淑的班别跟黄仁筠的班别会合并起来上游泳课，但男女生分开，所以黄仁筠又不得不混回女生堆，可能因为有老师在盯着，在课堂上大家都还客客气气的。可是到了学生专用的更身室里，发生了一件超出李东淑可以接受范围之内的霸凌事件。李东淑因为身体不适没有去上游泳课，在那节课之后的小休时间里，听到刚回来的女生们小声讨论她们偷偷拿走了黄仁均放在冲凉间外的内衣裤和校服，扔在了垃圾房，走的时候还锁上了门。

她听了不禁皱起眉头，身后的嬉笑声变得莫名刺耳，她一下子站起来，转身把面前的椅子用力蹬到那群女生中间，翻了个白眼冷声道，

“你们真他妈过份。”

当李东淑赶到校园内体育大楼的女更身室时，黄仁筠已经只围着一条浴巾独自待了半个多小时，她没有想过那些女生还能幼稚成这样。

“黄仁筠，你在里面吗？”李东淑用力地敲着门，大声往里面喊道。

黄仁筠本来就坐到门边，大声喊了好久都感觉没有人经过，她还想着应该要等到明天再有课又或者晚上清洁的时候才会有人发现自己。没想到竟然会有人会敲着门过来找自己，黄仁筠能听出这是李东淑的声音。

“在啊……”黄仁筠的声音从厚重的门里传出。

李东淑马上掏出刚才偷偷进到学生会顺走的备用锁匙打开了门，要是被李敏亨发现了肯定会说她一顿，不过她现在可管不了那么多。

李东淑一推开门，就看到黄仁筠只围了一条小小的浴巾，缩着单薄的身子坐在冰凉的地上，也不知道那条浴巾能遮到上面还是遮到下面。她冷得身子都在抖，可怜兮兮地抬着亮亮的眼睛往上看，这个场景任谁看了都觉得心疼。

“先起来吧，地下凉。”

她走过去弯下腰拉着黄仁筠的手臂想把她扶起来，但是黄仁筠一直压着左脚的坐姿令她脚麻得一站起来就往左边倒，李东淑也被她带得失去平衡。于是两个人以胸贴胸的姿势跌倒在地上，李东淑一撑起身子就看到下面的黄仁筠身上的浴巾已经松开，露出女孩子可爱的两团软肉。

李东淑想帮她重新把浴巾围好，但却无意中碰到她胸前的软肉，顿时觉得难堪又害羞。她马上从黄仁筠身上起来，坐到她旁边，张惶地避开她视线的脸变得绯红，明显起伏的胸口暴露了她因为紧张而心跳加快的事实。

此刻黄仁筠只觉得她很可爱，就连初次见面她很凶狠地骂人的样子也觉得可爱，现在脸红的她更加可爱。黄仁筠才刚想开口调侃她，就见李东淑开始解开自己的外套扣子，她里面的制服依旧解开了三颗扣子，随着她的动作黄仁筠可以看清她发育得很好的身材。

黄仁筠还在光明正大地偷看，下一秒李东淑已经把外套脱下，披在她的肩上。

“这个…你先穿着吧，我储物柜里应该有套运动服，我现在去拿。”

李东淑走到门边又回头冲她一笑，眼睛变得弯弯的，甜美的笑容足以使人完全迷醉，但黄仁筠早已深陷其中。

她回来得比黄仁筠想像中还要快，看样子应该是跑回来的。李东淑一手撑着墙壁微微弯下腰好让呼吸畅顺一些，她额头上还渗着细密的汗珠，胸口剧烈的起伏着，黄仁筠又情不自禁往她领子里的肌肤盯着看，她凸起的一字锁骨真的很诱人。

“她们连你内衣裤也扔了，这个我就没有办法了。”她一边喘气一边解释道，把自己备用的运动服递到黄仁筠面前。

“没关系，已经很谢谢你了。”

然后她当着李东淑的面前脱掉上身的外套，李东淑一见又想起自己刚才摸到她隐私的位置，下意识马上转过身回避，却悄悄红了耳尖。

“你在害羞什么啦？我们都是女生诶，我有的你都有啊。”黄仁筠很快就穿好衣服，笑着用手指戳戳李东淑的肩，等她转过身来。

黄仁筠比李东淑更瘦一些，合身的运动服穿在她身上变得有些宽松，纯黑色的半干头发黏在颈间，拥有着素颜也很出众的脸庞。李东淑好像突然明白那些女生不喜欢黄仁筠的原因，长得像仙女就算了，还有一个大帅哥喜欢她，老师也很偏心总是关照她，但是这些都不是可以成为她们霸凌黄仁筠的理由。

“我不会再让她们欺负你的。”李东淑一把搂过她的肩，点点头信誓旦旦的对黄仁筠说道。

自从李东淑开始跟黄仁筠黏在一起之后，她班里的女生就不再欺负黄仁筠了，毕竟谁也不想成下一个被李东淑手撕的对象，更何况她们身边还有个要风得风要雨得雨的学生会会长呢。

黄仁筠起初以为李东淑跟她男朋友很恩爱，没想到他们只是柏拉图式恋爱，他们三人行了几个月，黄仁筠都没有看到过他们拉小手，连喝同一瓶水都不能对瓶口喝。

“是你不让他碰还是他没有兴趣啊？”黄仁筠坐在李东淑的床上，盯着李东淑藏在睡裙下的傲人身材，在第六十六次的疑惑之后终于问了出口。

李东淑本来侧躺着在玩手机，听了她的问题又转身面向她，把头放在她的大腿上，才开始认真回答问题，

“他没兴趣啊，一开始我们都有牵手抱抱的，但是一到了亲嘴他又突然之间不行了，久而久之我也没有所谓了。”

李东淑一脸平静，提起男朋友也完全没有特别反应，反而撒娇似的用脸蹭了蹭黄仁筠白花花的大腿。黄仁筠已经习惯了李东淑的行为，上手捏了捏她有些肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，然后她就满足得像只被摸得很舒服的小猫一样眯起了眼晴。

黄仁筠发现李东淑其实是个很缺爱的人，她很喜欢对爸妈撒娇，也很喜欢对自己撒娇，每次得到充满爱意的回应后她都会笑得一脸满足。

黄仁筠说不清她的初恋男朋友爱不爱她，但她觉得李东淑不是真的喜欢他，因为她从不对他撒娇，没有期望在他身上得到自己想要的爱。黄仁筠也从没有见过他们两个的交往中带着一丝爱意的行为或是眼神，反而更像是普通朋友的来往，可能对方只是想要让李东淑来帮自己挡桃花。

“那东淑会想要知道接吻的感觉吗？”

“当然想啊！每次看电影到了接吻的场景都觉得好甜喔。”李东淑突然坐了起来，脑海似乎在回忆在电影里看过的画面，捧着双颊抿紧双唇压制笑意，一脸向往的样子。

黄仁筠伸出修长的食指往自己方向勾了勾，示意李东淑过来一点。于是李东淑很听话地把身子揶过去一点，把耳朵凑近她的嘴巴，以为她要跟自己说些什么秘密。

温热的气息呼到她的耳廓，李东淑痒得把脖子缩了缩，下一秒就被黄仁筠扶着下巴把她脸转到自己面前，随即一个轻吻落到李东淑的嫩唇上。

“你…你干嘛啊……”李东淑整个人倏然红得像一颗熟了的樱桃。

黄仁筠无法控制自己想要拥有她的想法，一手伸到李东淑身后抱住她的腰，另一手亲昵地摸着她的脸，深情地凝视着她。

“东淑啊，我好喜欢你，不是朋友或闺蜜那种喜欢，所以才会想要亲你的。”

李东淑脑子嗡的一声，顿时糊成一片。黄仁筠含情脉脉的眼神看得她一阵晕眩，小心脏砰砰地在乱跳，她慌忙地用手捂住自己的胸口。

见到李东淑的反应，黄仁筠自然知道这种直接的表白在她身上很管用，于是再接再厉，“是你先撞到我胸口上，让我对你心动的。”

“东淑啊……”她又用着黏糊糊的语气叫着她的名字。

“哎呀你别叫我名字了……”在李东淑责怪的口吻听不出一丝的厌恶感。她从没有想过黄仁筠竟然会喜欢上自己，但又意外地没有对她的表白产生抵触的情绪，连刚才的亲吻也没有抗拒的想法。

黄仁筠就知道李东淑不会拒绝自己。

女孩子软软的双唇再次贴上来，停留的时间比刚才得要长，但只是轻轻的摩挲着。黄仁筠本来贴着李东淑脸颊的手往下滑到她的胸口，手掌覆住她的柔软，只隔着一层薄薄的丝绸睡裙，温柔地揉捏着。

“唔……”李东淑只觉得自己的大脑快要停止运转，呆呆的接受着黄仁筠对自己的爱抚，从胸前传来的舒服感觉如同强烈的电流窜过，让她忍不住往黄仁筠身上倒。

黄仁筠的吻顺着她的下巴往下滑，落到她的颈间，浅啄轻吻着品赏着她身上的味道，女孩子身上带着自己熟悉的沐浴露香气，她的鼻尖贴在她的颈窝吸嗅着淡淡的花果香气。

“东淑啊……”

“嗯……”李东淑在黄仁筠的怀里抬眸看着她，她的眼睛彷佛是幽深的漩涡，轻易的把自己的的心魂吸入其中，让她无法招架。

李东淑双手捧着黄仁筠的小脸，学着她刚才那样用着自己的嘴唇贴上她的嘴巴，模仿着自己在电影里见过的接吻场面，张开嘴巴轻轻含住她的下唇，伸出湿热的小舌舔着，一双水润的眼眸饶有兴致的看向黄仁筠。

女孩子被看得心动到不得了，按着对方的后脑，转为主动去加深这个吻。黄仁筠微微歪头调整到适合的位置，而后伸出舌头轻推着她小巧的舌头，顺着慢慢把自己的舌伸进她的唇腔之中，纠缠着她的温热。

直到两个人快要喘不过气才依依不舍的分开，李东淑把头倚在黄仁筠耳畔，细细啄吻她跟着自己也染成红色的发丝。找到黄仁筠的小手，五指穿过比自己更加细嫩的五指，交叉着紧紧的扣在一起。

“仁筠呐，我也好喜欢你。”

女孩子的小脸甜甜地笑着，又娇又柔的嗓音听在耳里，黄仁筠感觉自己的骨头都能被她给融化了。

在一起之后，她们开始每天都在同一张床上听着同样的闹钟醒来，会在浴室里用着身体帮对方涂沐浴露，在学校里每个小休时间都要见面，午餐时会急着二人世界把李东淑的男朋友抛诸脑后。

黄仁筠没让她跟男朋友分手，反正他们本来就相处得不像是情侣，她很清楚李东淑并不爱他。而且爱惹事的李东淑在学校犯了错还要会长帮她兜着，才不能这么轻易就放弃这个大靠山。

男朋友过于优秀，李东淑永远乐此不疲地去赶走那些不要脸想要接近他的女生，但只有黄仁筠知道她对上某些人变得尤其凶悍的原因——她们以前欺负过自己。

黄仁筠热爱看李东淑手撕那些讨人厌的臭婊子，在外人面前的霸道女王在私下却是只属于她的黏人小女友。李东淑每次结束之后都会把黄仁筠拉进厕所单间，用力抱着她一顿亲，说着那些坏女人我都帮你解决掉了。黄仁筠会笑着摸摸她的头，问她难道不是为了男朋友才这样做的吗，然后李东淑就会一脸委屈撅着嘴。

“你明明知道我不喜欢他……”

可是黏人小女友有一个很过分的要求，她竟然想要把黄仁筠的名字刺在身上，扔出的一大堆理由都不过是李东淑觉得把爱人的名字永远留在身上很有意义。 

“东淑啊，你又怎么肯定我们会在一起一辈子？万一分手了这个纹身还是会永远留到你身上的啊。”黄仁筠语重心长的说着。

李东淑听了一下子推开躺在自己胸前的爱人，表情瞬间变得阴沈，小嘴一撇，“你是不是不爱我了……”

黄仁筠有些哭笑不得，她刚才只是在假设，又没有说要分手，也不知道她是从哪里听出来自己不爱她了。她只好摸摸她的小脸蛋哄道，“我怎么会不爱我们小宝贝呢。”

“那你就让我去纹嘛。”李东淑又任性地要求着，像是如果黄仁筠不答应她就会缠着问一整晚的样子。

“怎么突然间想纹身了？你明明很怕痛的啊。”

李东淑伸手从黄仁筠的衣摆进去，摸到了在她后腰细腻肌肤上的一处突起，如果李东淑没猜错，那里应该原本是一个小纹身，不知道为什么被洗掉了。每次在坦诚相见的时候，黄仁筠都会很刻意避开，不让李东淑看见那里。

那里的肌肤尤其脆弱敏感，黄仁筠被她摸得身子一抖，整个身子瘫软在李东淑身上，心底的秘密被揭穿的她不由地红了脸，还想着要怎么去解释会比较好。

那里原本是黄仁筠初恋女友的英文名字，以前年纪还小并不懂事，傻傻的以为会爱一辈子，对方身上同样的位置也有着黄仁筠的英文名字。后来分手了她们也还能手拉手去医院把它给洗掉，只是她们之间没有当初所谓的爱了。

“那仁筠纹这个的时候痛吗？洗掉的时候痛吗？”不知何时李东淑已经红了眼眶，紧紧地把黄仁筠搂在怀里，像是不容一丝多余空间出现在她们之间。

李东淑偶尔在半夜醒来会偷偷掀开她的衣服，仔细端详那处原本应该是一串文字的地方，即使洗掉了还能隐约看出是Cynthia。

好巧不巧，李东淑英文名字也叫Cynthia。

“东淑啊……你不要这样好不好？”黄仁筠回答不了她的问题，也无法直视她的眼睛，低着头把她抱住自己肩膀的手紧紧握住。

“你把她的名字刺在身上的时候是不是很爱她？那你也有同样爱我吗？”她眼眶里的眼泪不争气地落下，滴到黄仁筠的脸上。

李东淑不是那种轻易会哭的女孩子，她现在只是觉得自己太委屈了。心爱的女孩子身上有一个意义与自己无关但文字却是自己名字的纹身，她很妒忌那个女孩的名字可以被黄仁筠留在身上，虽然已经被洗掉了，但她心里还是好不舒服。原本想着自己去纹身的时候，也把黄仁筠拖过去一起刺一个，但是她一听就马上拒绝了。

李东淑开始觉得黄仁筠并没有真的爱她。

眼泪滴到黄仁筠的脸上，又敲进了她的心里。黄仁筠还是第一次见她哭，心里慌张起来，手忙脚乱的帮她擦去精致脸蛋上的眼泪，“我不能把你跟她比较，因为我现在心里只有你一个啊。我最爱东淑了，真的真的，东淑不要哭了好吗？你哭的话我这里会很痛的。”

她又把李东淑的手放在自己左胸上，感受着自己心脏跳动的频率，噗通噗通的声音彷佛跟李东淑说着我真的很爱你。

“嗯嗯，不哭了。”李东淑用脸贴着黄仁筠的脸蹭了蹭，鼻尖红红又眼泛泪光地看着她，“那我就要去纹身嘛，你也要纹一个跟我一样的！”

“好，但是不要纹名字。”面对固执又冲动的女朋友，黄仁筠又不得不顺从她的意思。

黄仁筠还是牵着李东淑去了罗渽敏的纹身店，她原本想着应该不会再去那里第二次。她那时候纹在后腰也特地找了个女纹身师，可是这次李东淑说要纹在胸下位置，她又不能不把她带回去那家店，找个相熟的女纹身师还是比较好。

“哟，纹在左胸下啊，你们可真会挑。”罗渽敏坐在电脑面前帮她们设计字体，又不忘转头看看李东淑的胸，嗯果然是黄仁筠会喜欢的类型。

“罗渽敏你别看我女朋友。”黄仁筠用身子挡住罗渽敏的视线，用手背轻轻把她的脸拍回去对着屏幕。

“不过你们想要手写体的话，用仁筠写的不好吗，总比网络上的字体有意义。”罗渽敏说罢就直接把马克笔塞在黄仁筠的手里。

李东淑躺在纹身椅上，上衣撩到胸口，内衣早就脱掉，左胸下转印上黄仁筠所写的手写文字——mon amour。

在浪漫的国度，这串文字代表着“我的爱”。这是李东淑在网上见过的法文，她觉得很有意思，文字也很漂亮就一直把它存在手机里，没想到还会有一天把它刺在身上，而且是用着黄仁筠漂亮的草书字迹。

我的爱是你啊，黄仁筠。

罗渽敏戴上手套，右手拿着纹身枪，左手扶起她圆润的胸脯，准备着要开始刺下去。但李东淑却推开她的左手，罗渽敏还以为她反悔了，没想到她下一句就是，

“我有点敏感，能不能让仁筠来帮我？”

坐在旁边的黄仁筠对着罗渽敏疯狂点头，罗渽敏叹了一口气，眼睛不禁向上翻，“你来你来，你女朋友还是你来比较好。”

作为一个单身的纹身师，罗渽敏真的很讨厌那些恩爱的情侣过来纹身。该躺的人就好好躺，该待在旁边的人就好好待着，现在两个人在自己的头上接吻是什么回事？

罗渽敏本来觉得无聊想开口聊聊天，一抬头就见亲得难舍难分的两个人，又不得不低下头继续专注手上的动作。隔了十分钟，换了一个人躺在椅上，但情况却依旧，罗渽敏觉得憋屈，她还是第一次被秀一脸然后还一句话都说不上。

到了最后，罗渽敏才勉强能问上一句，“你们两个纹这个位置都不痛吗？”

“当然痛啊，都快要痛哭了。”李东淑刚才第一下刺下去就痛得快要哭了，所以黄仁筠才会用嘴去安抚她，可惜罗渽敏只看到她们激情接吻的画面。

“那我怎么没有感觉？”黄仁筠可能天生痛觉神经没有很发达，刺在后腰和胸下都不怎么痛，只感觉有些麻。

“我说你就是欠刺，皮肤不会红又不会痛，等着你来刺第三次啊。”

“我才不会再来第三次。”黄仁筠轻笑着说道，伸手揽住李东淑的腰。

因为李东淑会是她最后一个女朋友，黄仁筠不会再牵着别人再过来刺同款情侣纹身了。

我的爱只有李东淑啊。

李东淑在洗澡前对着镜子研究着身上新的纹身，黄仁筠走到她身后，从后抱住她，看着镜子里让人血脉贲张的身材，双手温柔地在她身上游走，指尖滑过敏感的樱桃。李东淑敏感的身子抖了抖，反应过来后转过身轻轻亲了下她的脸颊，单手伸到后面解开她的内衣扣子，另只手轻轻拍了拍她的小翘臀。

挂到墙上的花洒喷涌出汩汩热水，打在两个红发少女互相交缠的娇躯上，她们相互爱抚对方的身体，叫着对方的名字沉浸在快乐之中，水汽弥漫的空间充满着令人动情的娇喘。

“我们会永远在一起吧？”在黑暗之中，黄仁筠把腿伸到李东淑双腿之中，磨蹭着她腿间的敏感。

李东淑翻了个身，张开双腿骑在黄仁筠的身上，俯身亲吻她，“嗯，一直都会在一起。”

“可是你睡觉不好好睡来挑逗我干嘛？”李东淑从枕头底下摸出一个小型的跳蛋，放在黄仁筠双乳间，双手支在她肩侧，脸上带着玩味的笑容。

黄仁筠伸出舌头舔舔有些干燥的唇。


End file.
